Menelan Remang
by euphoria.midnight
Summary: Sepintas langit biru memuai, melangkahi kelamnya senja; menuai darah sang psikopat apatis serta reminisensi pahit seorang gadis. ・slight baku/shizu/ryou ・ [AU/gore]
1. satu: repetisi anomali

**Summary : **Sepintas langit biru memuai, melangkahi kelamnya senja; menuai darah sang psikopat apatis serta reminisensi pahit seorang gadis—AU, Gore/Cannibalisme.

**Warn : **Dark Fic, Gore, Semi-AU, Tema ringan—mungkin berat. Diksi berantakan dan _slight Cannibalisme scene._

**Disclaimer : **Semua Hak Cipta atas anime Yu-Gi-Oh! Sudah sah diberikan pada Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**In a ****nameless**** fable, speak of the sinners  
>Darkness, shade and fear<br>The demonic flock revives**

[— **M**ind **a**s J**udge**ment, Faylan

Canaan Opening Theme—]

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau sudah siap, Shizuka-san?"<p>

Iris kecokelatan itu melirik ke arah orang yang lebih dewasa di depannya kala hari itu. Gadis itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menjauhi tatapan khawatir dan kecemasan atasannya yang membuat hati Shizuka semakin bergema takut.

Sudut bibir Anzu Mazaki—atasannya yang mempunyai rambut berwarna tak jauh beda dengannya tersebut membentuk sebuah senyum lemah.

Wanita berumur 23 tahun itu mengenggam tangannya erat sembari bicara, "Kami mempercayaimu, Shizuka-san."

Shizuka tersenyum miris—terkesan dipaksakan, "Jangan khawatir, Anzu-senpai. Aku akan berusaha."

(Mungkin.)

"Kau tahu, Shizuka-san. Kami sebenarnya tidak ingin memberi pasien itu padamu." Mata Anzu menerawang entah kemana, "Tapi hampir semua psikolog maupun psikiater disini sudah angkat tangan menghadapinya."

Bahu Shizuka menegang.

"Jadi kami putuskan untuk menyerahkannya padamu." Ia berkata parau.

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi.

"Aku pasti akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, Anzu-senpai."

(Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa suaranya turun 1 oktav.)

* * *

><p><strong>Menelan Remang<strong>

**Chapter 1; **repetisi anomali

* * *

><p>"Ryou Bakura-san.. benar?"<p>

Seorang remaja lelaki dengan rambut panjang seputih salju dan mata emas kecokelatan yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya—hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Mereka berdua duduk di ruangan pribadi Shizuka—tempat dimana ia biasa menangani pasiennya.

Shizuka sedikit tersenyum tipis, ia bisa melihat laki-laki di depannya sepertinya berumur lebih tua darinya. Namun hal itu bukanlah yang seharusnya difikirkan sekarang. Tangannya lalu menurun ke atas meja dan mengambil beberapa kertas yang berisi pertanyaan.

Gadis itu berhenti memilah kertasnya saat ia teringat sesuatu. Ia menegakkan kepalanya, "Ah maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya?" Ia tertawa pelan, "Perkenalkan, namaku Shizuka Kawaii. Psikolog yang akan membantumu dari sekarang. Jadi kau tak perlu takut padaku."

Lelaki itu hanya terdiam. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap gadis itu lama. Kedua iris kecokelatan mereka saling terkunci satu sama lain.

Badan Shizuka menegang.

(Atau mungkin sebenarnya dia yang ketakutan disini)

"Shizuka.." Bibir tipis itu terbuka memanggil namanya, "—san..?"

Ah, Shizuka mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Nada panggilan yang terucap keluar dari bibir lelaki itu terasa diliputi ketakutan, dan nada frustasi yang direpetisi.

"Ya.." Shizuka menelan ludahnya sendiri, ".. Baiklah, Ryou-san."

Gadis yang memakai jas putih itu mulai membacakan deretan kalimat di kertas pertama.

"Ryou-san.. apa benar bahwa kau telah membunuh 5 orang di dekat rumahmu?"

Lelaki bermata teduh itu menatap Shizuka, menggigit bibir penuh ketakutan.

"—Bukan." Ryou mulai mencengkram lengan sofa kecil yang didudukinya, "Bukan saya, Shizuka-san."

Shizuka mengangkat alis, _kenapa lelaki ini formal sekali?_

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Ryou-san."

Ryou menyelipkan senyum lemah, "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Saya sudah terbiasa begini."

Gadis itu hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan hal ini lebih lanjut?"

Dadanya terasa sesak, seperti ada seseorang yang memecut dan menjambak sel motorik di raganya.

Bibirnya bergetar, "Dia.. " Omongannya terputus-putus, "—Pelakunya."

"Dan siapa '_dia' _yang kau maksud, Ryou-san?"

Mata Ryou melebar, dan pupilnya mengecil jika Shizuka teliti melihatnya. Shizuka sedikit mencengkram pulpen yang digunakannya untuk menulis jawaban Ryou. Lelaki itu menggesekkan giginya—seperti sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Dia.." Ryou lalu mulai mencakar kepalanya, namun segera ditahan oleh Shizuka yang berlari ke arahnya dan menurunkan kepalanya, "—Dia.. Dia ada didalam tubuh saya.. Shizuka-san."

'_Alter-ego'_ Shizuka menghela nafas sambil berbisik dalam batinnya.

"Jadi.. maksud anda—" Entah kenapa kalimatnya menjadi formal, "Anda.. berkepribadian ganda.. benar kan?"

Ryou tidak berani menjawab.

"Ryou-san." Shizuka kembali ke tempat duduknya, "Katakan padaku—apa anda sadar saat _dia _melakukan itu dengan tubuh anda?"

Lelaki itu menarik nafas berat, "Hanya samar-samar aku bisa melihatnya." Ia melanjutkan, "Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya."

_Ini aneh, _Shizuka mengatakannya dalam batinnya sendiri, _sejak tadi ia berkata formal—lalu tidak formal. _

(Ini gawat—sepertinya)

"Hmm.." Shizuka mulai menulis lagi di atas kertasnya, berpura-pura tenang lalu bertanya lagi, "Dan kenapa kau tidak bisa menghentikannya, Ryou-san?"

Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, dan aura bisa terasa menggelap di sekitar mereka berdua.

"Karena aku lemah, Shizuka-san."

"Apa?" Shizuka mengerjapkan matanya. _Apa lelaki ini sebegitu frustasinya sampai-sampai merendahkan dirinya seperti itu?_

"Tidak—Maksud saya—" Nadanya tiba-tiba menjadi normal dan formal kembali, "_Dia _mengambil alih tubuh saya tanpa sadar—dan saya seperti dikunci di ruang hati saya sendiri."

Karena merasa tolol untuk gugup di ruangannya sendiri, Shizuka memutuskan untuk menginterogasi lelaki itu dengan formal.

(Karena sepertinya ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya)

"Ryou-san.." Nama itu terasa tergelincir lembut dari lidah Shizuka, "Kepribadian anda terpecah menjadi dua—dan untuk memastikan. Bisa anda menjelaskan apa yang anda ketahui tentang _dia?"_

"Dia—" Ryou berkata lambat, "Dia sangat menyukai kekerasan—apapun yang berhubungan dengan darah. Dia pembunuh berdarah dingin—dan egosentris."

"Kapan anda tahu bahwa anda mempunyai kepribadian ganda?"

Lelaki itu menyentuh keningnya dan mengusapnya, "Saya sebenarnya sudah menyadarinya sejak kecil—namun ia baru melakukan kegiatan brutalnya akhir-akhir ini."

Gadis yang cukup tinggi itu lalu menyesap tehnya.

"Maaf jika saya menanyakan hal ini, Ryou-san—" Shizuka lalu memandang Ryou, "—Apakah anda.. mengalami trauma di masa kecil?"

Ryou membuka mulutnya meskipun tenggorokannya terasa perih.

"Ya." Lelaki itu merasa kalimat di lidahnya terasa pahit, "Ibu dan adik saya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Ayah saya sibuk bekerja—sehingga saya hanya hidup sendiri. Saya pernah dibully—dan kemarahan itu saya pendam semuanya."

_Jadi ini penyebabnya._

"Dan karena itu.."

Perlahan aura disekitar Shizuka kembali seperti tadi—begitu dingin dan mencekam.

"—Aku berbuat hal itu, Shizuka-san."

_Berbuat hal apa?_

"Shizuka-san? Kenapa diam saja?"

_Gawat.._

"Shizuka-san? Aku bertanya padamu, Shizuka-san."

_Gawat.. ini benar-benar gawat._

"SHIZUKA-SAN?"

Shizuka tersentak ketika nada dari lelaki itu mulai meninggi namun raut wajahnya tersenyum lebar. Shizuka merasa bulu kuduknya mulai meremang melihat sesuatu yang berbeda di sana.

"Ah, maaf, Ryou-san—" Shizuka pura-pura bertanya dengan nada tenang, "Saya ingin anda.. menjawab pertanyaan ini."

Lelaki di depannya diam bergeming sambil menunjukkan matanya yang mulai menggelap.

"Ryou-san." Shizuka menarik nafas berat—

—Seolah ia ingin mati di detik kemudian.

"Anda.."

Gadis itu menggigit bibir sekeras-kerasnya bahkan sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan darahnya sendiri.

"—Bukan Ryou-san, kan?"

_DEG._

Hening.

Atmosfer hitam kelam mulai mendominasi, prediksi Shizuka kelihatannya benar.

"Heh.. hihi.. hihih..."

Tawa cekikikan memenuhi ruangan dan mulai menggila. Shizuka—meskipun ketakutan sudah melanda dan menjalar di pembuluh darahnya—ia tetap berusaha terlihat tenang.

Shizuka sudah bisa memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi.

Namun ia tidak lari.

(Ia tidak akan lari dari kenyataan lagi—)

Rambut salju lelaki itu terlihat sedikit berantakan dan lebih liar—matanya bahkan berubah menjadi merah kecokelatan.

Lelaki itu lalu memandang Shizuka tajam, dingin—

—Sedingin bongkahan es yang tak bisa mencair.

"Aku tidak menyangka wanita _jalang _sepertimu bisa membongkar identitasku dengan waktu secepat itu." Lelaki itu terkekeh kesetanan. Membuat Shizuka bergidik ngeri.

"Haruskah kita tepuk tangan?" Tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Shizuka mengerjapkan matanya—merasa kagum pada lelaki yang dengan cepat bisa mengubah emosinya dan raut wajahnya dengan cepat.

(Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk kagum, kan?)

"Hihihih.. hebat.. He..bat.." Ia bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa seperti seorang iblis, "Hihihih.. hahah.. heheh.."

Shizuka hanya bisa mematung.

"Eh.. Kenapa tidak tepuk tangan, Shizuka-san?" Ia kemudian mendekati kursi yang diduduki Shizuka sambil mengangkat dagu gadis itu, "Shizuka-san hebat, kan? Kenapa tidak tepuk tangan untuk dirimu sendiri?"

Gadis itu diam tanpa kata.

"Shizuka-san.. hihih..hi.." Shizuka tersentak ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang cukup kuat dan menjambak rambutnya yang kemudian tangan itu memukulkan kepalanya ke meja berkali-kali—membuat dahi maupun pelipisnya terbentur meja berulang-ulang—dan terdengar benturan yang sangat keras.

Sudah lima kali lelaki itu membenturkan kepala Shizuka sambil tertawa keras—dan sepertinya terdengar ada yang patah di bagian wajah gadis itu. Darah kental mengucur dari bekas benturan dan Shizuka merasa nyeri sekali ketika kepalanya dibenturkan seperti itu—Hingga—

—Hingga lelaki itu berhenti.

Kepribadian ganda Ryou itu merubah raut wajahnya menjadi kaku—dan matanya menatap tajam ke arah mata Shizuka ketika ia menjambak rambut gadis itu untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan membuat si psikolog itu harus menatapnya.

Ia mencapit dagu gadis itu dengan keras dan ia membawa wajahnya untuk mendekat.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjerit?" Nadanya terkesan dingin dan memerintah.

Shizuka memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tepuk tangan?"

Ia masih tidak menjawab.

"Jawab."

Kini kuku-kuku tajam yang bagaikan cakar itu menusuk kulit pucat Shizuka—hingga berdarah, namun gadis itu bertahan agar tidak menjerit.

Merasa kesal dengan kelakuan kaku gadis itu, akhirnya ia melakukannya dengan cara paksa—

—Dan hal itu membuat mata Shizuka melebar karena merasakan sesuatu yang tipis menyapu kasar bibirnya yang lembut—

(Bahkan seorang psikopat-pun mengerti hal yang dilakukan seperti di novel roman—

—Meskipun dengan caranya sendiri)

* * *

><p><em>There is another me<br>who loves someone so much that it hurts_

_Well, which one of us  
>is a figment of imagination?<em>

_._

_._

_._

**(Bersambung)**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Ah, hari ini hari Valentine. Tapi malah saya balut dengan Fiksi Berdarah. Well, meskipun sebenarnya belum sampai ke sudut klimaksnya, hahah.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Segala kritikan/fav/foll diterima disini.


	2. dua: kasuistik

_Gelap._

Iris kecokelatan itu akhirnya terbuka singkat sebelum gendang telinganya menyapa sesuatu yang terdengar _cukup _bising.

—Seperti suara orang yang sedang mencari sesuatu.

Dengan kepala yang berat, ia akhirnya mengintip perlahan ke arah suara tersebut di balik bola matanya.

Detak jantungnya mendadak berhenti melihat siapa yang sedang membuat kebisingan tersebut.

Gadis itu menahan nafas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Menelan Remang**

**Chapter 2**; kasuistik

* * *

><p>Gadis itu menahan nafas.<p>

Kepalanya semakin terasa nyeri ketika melihat lelaki yang menjadi pasiennya—yang baru saja menyerangnya dengan cara tidak wajar itu kini sedang mengacak isi laci ruangan pribadinya. Sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu.

(Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang laki-laki itu cari)

"Ah, kau sudah bangun."

Nada suara lelaki itu terdengar datar namun mencekam, membuat Shizuka ingin berlari kabur dari ruangan itu. Namun ia menyadari bahwa ada yang menahan kedua tangannya—

—Sebuah borgol.

Keterkejutannya terhenti ketika mendengar langkah kaki lelaki itu yang menggema di ruangannya—mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

(Ia panik—sungguh)

_Ckris. Ckris._

Matanya semakin membulat saat melihat apa yang ada di genggaman lelaki itu—

—Adalah sebuah gunting.

"K-Kau.. mau.. apa?" Tanyanya setengah sadar, namun jantungnya berdetak kencang tanpa henti sampai-sampai ia ingin kehilangan kesadarannya.

Lelaki itu berhenti melangkah ketika ia sampai tepat berada di depan kursi gadis itu.

"Bermain." Lengkukan sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, "Dengan peliharaan baruku."

_Peliharaan?_

Laki-laki itu lalu memiringkan kepalanya, "Sudah cukup berfantasi ria-nya?"

"Ap—"

"Ssh.." Remaja psikopat itu menempelkan ibu jarinya ke bibir Shizuka dan menusuknya dengan kukunya—meskipun tidak sampai berdarah namun terasa sangat sakit.

Lelaki itu tersenyum aneh, "Kau bisa memanggilku Bakura—" Matanya kemudian mengerlap merah, "Majikanmu."

_Majikan?_

_Jadi dia senang dengan permainan perbudakan?_

Hening melanda.

_Jangan sampai ia melakukan permainan sadomasokisme padaku._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"Bisa kau lepaskan aku?"

_Ckris. Ckris._

"Hey, bisa kau _tolong _lepaskan aku?"

_Ckris. Ckris. Ckris._

"—Kumohon."

_BRAK!_

Shizuka berhenti berbicara ketika mendengar gebrakan meja dari Bakura. Lelaki itu lalu membalikkan kepalanya karena merasa terganggu oleh suara Shizuka saat ia sedang menggunting kertas-kertas penting milik Shizuka.

"Berisik sekali kau, wanita jalang." Bakura memandangnya sambil menjambak rambut gadis itu dengan kasar, "Persetan denganmu. Apa kau mau kuberi hukuman?"

Shizuka menggertakkan giginya. Belum pernah ada yang memanggilnya sekasar itu.

Melihat gadis yang sedang diborgolnya itu terdiam, Bakura mendelikkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Jangan jawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan." Nadanya setajam es yang mungkin bisa melukai pendengaran Shizuka kapan saja.

Helai poni Shizuka menghalang dirinya untuk menatap sorot mata lelaki itu—entah tengah melotot atau hanya bersikap biasa, hatinya menggema aboslut bahwa perkataan lelaki tadi terdengar seperti perintah.

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu, "Karena aku hanya seorang Psikolog. Dan aku tidak mungkin menyakiti pasienku sendiri."

"Kau? Tidak mungkin menyakiti?" Lelaki bersurai putih itu terkekeh pelan, —seakan mengejek, "Kau seorang Psikolog terkenal, tapi nyatanya otakku lebih tajam darimu."

'_Oh.' _Shizuka mendengus, _'Orang ini punya kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Lengkap sudah semua sifat buruknya.'_

"Aku mungkin pernah menyakiti seseorang, tapi tidak untuk pasienku." Sahutnya pelan, dengan disertai nada lembut yang mengikuti setiap kalimatnya.

"Heh." Lengkungan bibir Bakura membentuk sebuah seringai, "Akan kubuktikan sekali lagi."

_Buktikan apa?_

Jantung Shizuka berdebar tidak karuan dan rasa takut mulai menjalar di setiap pembuluh darahnya setiap menit ketika langkah kaki lelaki itu mulai mendekatinya. Suara sepatu yang berdecitan dengan lantai membuat keringat dingin di pelipis Shizuka semakin menurun ke bawah—mengaliri pipi pucatnya.

_Tap. Tap._

Kakinya digerakkannya asal untuk menutupi rasa resahnya. Sungguh, ia tidak boleh bersikap takut di hadapan lelaki itu.

Ia tidak boleh.

Karena jika ia menampakkan sisi ketakutannya, lelaki itu akan semakin ingin mempermainkannya.

_Tap. Tap._

Ia menggigit bibir, rasanya ingin sekali ia berteriak untuk memanggil kakaknya. Namun, apa dayanya jika ia telah bersumpah bahwa dirinya benar-benar ketakutan. Akal sehatnya seakan tidak bekerja di detik itu juga.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Borgol yang telah mengunci kedua kepalan tangannya kini basah oleh keringatnya sendiri. Sejenak ia berinsiatif untuk memundurkan sofa kecil yang didudukinya—namun tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

—_TAP._

Dada gadis itu seakan naik turun untuk menahan detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang ketika wajah lelaki itu maju sedikit dan mulai mendekat.

Nafas dingin—seolah lelaki itu adalah seorang mayat itu berhembus di depan wajahnya. Menggelitik area sekitar bibirnya dan—

—_Hah._

Sebuah benda yang lembut menyapu bibir berwarna merah muda milik Shizuka dan matanya mengerjap lambat ketika merasakan hal itu.

—Ia sudah diciumnya saat 2 jam yang lalu, namun sensasinya saat ini terasa berbeda. Rasanya lembut, dan tidak terasa aura berbahaya.

Gadis itu menahan nafas.

Lelaki itu lalu melepaskannya, dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Shizuka namun tidak terlalu kencang, kedua bola mata merahnya memandang gadis itu cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia berbicara.

"Bibirmu lembut—" Shizuka melebarkan matanya, "—dan tipis—"

Sebuah _puzzle _tersorot dari tatapan Shizuka.

"Tapi kenyataannya tidak selembut hatimu—" Ia tersenyum aneh, "Dan kau salah besar tentang historimu yang mengatakan bahwa kau tidak pernah menyakiti pasienmu—"

_Apa?_

"Kau selalu menyakiti pasienmu." Nadanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bariton dan datar serta tajam, "Apa kau tidak menyadari hal itu?"

Tidak ada pemecahan apapun dalam fikiran Shizuka.

"A-Aku tidak mengerti.."

"Hah! Kau memang belum mengerti." Ia melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar dan berdiri tegap, "Pekerjaanmu itu sampah. Tidak berguna. Busuk."

Amarah gadis itu hanya terus dipendam, dan menunggu Bakura untuk melanjutkan mengetes kesabarannya.

"Kau fikir pekerjaanmu bisa untuk menolong orang lain?—" Ia melipat tangannya, "Kau tahu?—tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang _benar-benar _mengerti tentang kesakitan orang lain—"

"Dan yang _perlu _kau tahu, kau senang dalam menangani pasienmu karena kau suka mendengar cerita mereka kan? Dan kau akan merasa bahagia jika banyak pasien yang datang kepadamu, agar kau bisa mendapatkan banyak uang kan?"

Hening melingkup ruangan itu.

"Itu tidak benar." Shizuka menjawabnya sambil mempertahankan kepalan tangannya, "Kau salah. _Sangat _salah! Aku melakukan perkejaan ini untuk _menolong _mereka! Bukan untuk mendapatkan uang! Kau memang benar saat mengatakan bahwa tidak ada orang yang bisa mengerti dengan benar kesakitan orang lain, tapi setidaknya, aku masih bisa membantu mereka!"

"Oh? Benarkah?" Bakura menatapnya dalam, "Tapi jika kau mau mencari tahu hal tentang diriku, Shizuka-san—kau bisa mencarinya dengan kata kunci itu."

"Apa—"

"Begini saja, Shizuka-san—" Bakura menyeringai, "Jika kau dapat mengerti _keseluruhan _tentang diriku, maka aku akan menghentikkan segala aktivitas kotorku."

Shizuka menggertakkan giginya. Ia benar-benar salah dalam meneirma pasien _gila_ seperti ini. Ia lalu melemaskan bahunya dan bertanya sembari mendesis.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Apa saja yang belum kumiliki."

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Apa saja yang belum kumiliki."

Keheningan itu datang lagi.

Shizuka mencoba sabar akan pasiennya yang satu ini—ia harus bisa. Ia tidak boleh menyerah.

(—sebelum lelaki itu bertindak lebih jauh)

"Dengar, Bakura—" Lidahnya merasa beku ketika menyebut nama itu, "Mendapatkan apa saja yang belum kau miliki tidak akan membuatmu bahagia."

"Memang kebahagiaan itu apa?"

Gadis itu terdiam.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Apa kau tidak pernah merasa bahagia?"

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti tadi— menggunting lembar-lembar kertas milik Shizuka.

"Kebahagiaan itu—" Shizuka mulai menjelaskan meskipun ia enggan, "Dimana hatimu merasa sangat lega, merasa sangat cerah, tidak ada apapun yang terhimpit di sana. Dimana ragamu serasa bebas dan ceria."

Ia tidak merespon.

"Kalau kau mau bahagia—tolong lepaskan aku dan aku akan mengajarimu arti bahagia."

Bibirnya ditekan.

"Bakura—"

_CRAT!_

"Ahh!" Shizuka menjerit keras saat sebuah gunting mencolok paksa matanya dan mengubek isinya secara acak. Dua ketajaman yang biasa dipakai untuk memotong sesuatu itu kini bergerak menutup lalu terbuka tanpa henti. Darah merah nan kental memuncrat berdampingan dengan daging merah yang keluar mencuat.

Bola matanya serasa hancur terbagi menjadi dua, lalu terbagi menjadi empat dan seterusnya. Sampai akhirnya urat di mata itu terputus dan bola mata atau kornea yang sudah hancur dan berbau amis itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Tidak perlu menjelaskannya, Shizuka-san." Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar, "Biar aku yang menjelaskannya padamu."

Shizuka menangis keras saat Bakura mencabut gunting tajam itu dari mata kirinya sehingga air matanya bercampur dengan darah.

"Inilah yang aku sebut kebahagiaan." Ia menyeringai dan terkekeh pelan, "Ketika aku mendengar jeritan kesakitan orang lain."

Gadis muda itu menahan amarahnya, menahan semuanya.

"—Karena hal itu terdengar seperti melodi untukku."

Shizuka tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Ah, we are here  
>The truth is, we want to live<br>so much that it hurts**

[— Nightmare Contagion, ALI PROJECT

Another Opening Theme—]

.

.

.

(Bersambung)

#

**A/N : **Huek beneran. Saya sendiri nggak ngerti kenapa bisa bikin Fiksi macam ini. Belum ntar pas adegan kanibalismenya—nggak tahu deh kaya gimana.

Btw, dibawah ini adalah beberapa lagu yang menginspirasikan saya (yang sebenarnya nggak penting) :

_i. Dark Horse – Katy Perry_

_ii. Flo Rida – Low_

_iii. In a rainy town, ballons dance with the devils – Hatsune Miku_

_Umineko no Naku koro ni {Rengoku} – Shikata Akiko_

Yups, dan nggak lupa, saya mengucapkan **banyak **terima kasih pada Readers yang sudah Review/Fav/Follow : **Saint-Chimaira, Gia-XY, Kurotori Rei, Yinny 'Willy-Chan' Chawade.**

Di akhir kata, boleh dikoreksi, un?


End file.
